Devil:Lock
by Dragomemoirs
Summary: Nero lost on a job hunts to find a place of belong in a time not his own. He will have to deal with something he never really had to deal with before, he will have to fight humans during a war. However, he was unprepared for the amount of technology that was invented in his absence. (Sorry, if the summary sucks!)


AN: this story is a bit of a brain child that popped in my head while I was watching the show and I thought it would be an amazing Idea for a cross over. Without further ado, let's start the party!

—-DL—-(Nero's POV)

Nero groaned as he looked over the file, that Dante slung in his face the second he walked back in Devil May Cry after a job. Dante didn't have time to check it out, he had a job to do with Trish and Lady. That left Nero the only one who could accomplish the job, he begrudgingly agreed to take it on. If only to pay back the debt he owed Dante for giving him a job. Nero put up with all the odd jobs that he was given, he didn't need any back up due to his long experience as a lone wolf back in the order.

His job was to hunt down the demon that was hiding somewhere in the mountains in Utah, easier said than done. The client was complaining about hearing loud screeching in the dead of night and finding rotting animal carcasses that looked to have been left out there for three weeks with no visible markings of death on the bodies. The client has suspicions of a bear killing the animals at night and the screeches come from its prey.

Morrison had a different perspective on the whole thing, he took the job and assured that it would be completed by one of his best. Morrison knew the tell-tale signs of a demon causing trouble, he didn't know what it was doing there but that's why he gave the file to Dante, who in turn gave it too Nero.

Nero had to leave immediately after receiving the job, making sure to keep his equipment on him. He left for Utah, it was a long way away from New York's residential area. It took him a three days to drive here, he couldn't drive the entire way here due to the van needing to be filled up with gas. It was actually a well made van that Dante had given him, making the mobile branch of Devil May Cry. It had an amazing amount of gas mileage, but the entire trip was over two thousand miles long and he took breaks along the way.

He slept in the van, trying to save money. It was a skill he had more than Dante, who was always in debt no matter what he did. Nero figured saving money would help keep him out of Dante's situation in this line of work.

He sighed as he pulled grabbed his phone off the bench, he dialed up the familiar number.

"Devil May Cry." Answered a very laid-back sounding voice, Nero immediately knew it was Dante.

"Dante, it's me. Do you have any more information about the demon here in Utah?"

"I dunno kid, but if I had to guess. I think that it may be able to fly, it may use some type of poison or something in order to kill its victims but I can't be certain." Dante groaned, and Nero could hear drawers opening in the background. "I can't find anything similar to what you may face out there, but expect anything. I have faith in you, kid!"

"Thanks, Dante." Nero stood up while keeping the phone against his ear. "I'm gonna head out and hunt myself a demon! I'll call back when the job is done."

Nero hung up and placed the phone back in his pocket, he wasn't looking forward to trudging through the mountains and valleys while hunting down the demon. He preferred the concrete jungle where things couldn't blend into the forest and hide in the foliage.

He grabbed Red Queen and Blue Rose off the bench and placed them on his person. He looked at Devil Bringer, the appendage was glowing slightly, it would serve as his tracking device for the demon. It would grow brighter as he got closer, he would be able to track down the demon soon enough and start making his way back to New York.

He sighed as he hopped out the back of the van, shutting the doors and locking them behind him. He didn't want to finish the job, only to comeback and find that the van had been stolen, leaving him to be stranded.

He looked toward the closest mountain, and pulled out the picture in the file. The picture resembled the mountain he was looking at close enough, so Nero shrugged as he put the picture away and walked towards it. He examined the forest around him carefully as he moved through it, keeping an eye out for any trace of the demon that was inhabiting the area.

Devil Bringer remained inert, he didn't feel the demon close by yet. It may come out at night and hunt down the animal life in the forest to keep itself fed.

Nero redoubled his effort to climb the mountain, once he had a higher view of the land he might've been able to locate the demon easier.

—-DL—-

Nero stood at the top of the mountain and stared out over the valley. He sighed as he looked out, he wouldn't be able to find the demon until tonight when it crawled out of it's hole to eat. He shrugged Red Queen off his back, placing it against a tree. He pulled his jacket off and placed against the dirt, making a place to set down Blue Rose. He took good care of that gun, it was of his own creation.

Nero pulled his headphones out of his pocket and placed them on his head and leaned back against the tree. If he was going to wait for nightfall, he wouldn't be doing it in silence that was for sure. He looked over the file the client made one more time.

I keep awakening to screeching and the smell of rotting food in the middle of the night, whatever's out here is disturbing the ecosystem out here. I got this number from an add, about whoever called it would have their problems solved, whatever the odd job.

The client didn't know much about Devil May Cry, which wasn't a really big surprise when Nero thought about it. The one who was in charge of job acceptance was Morrison and Dante, they were the two main heads who jobs had to go through first. Dante was the one, who took almost any job Trish or lady found and told him about. Dante would take it upon himself to help them with whatever job they ask him too. The only thing that could explain why Dante worked with them for little to no pay would be because of his debt and how he causes a huge amount of collateral damage.

Nero shrugged as he placed the file down beside him.

"Dante, I hope the pay for this one is good. Otherwise, I'll have been trudging around in the wilderness for no reason!"

Nero closed his eye while he leaned further against the tree, the sun would be going down soon.

—-DL—-

Nero opened his eyes as his arm was sensing the demon that was in the valley somewhere. He pushed himself up from the tree and stretched his arms above his head. He placed Red Queen and Blue Rose back where they belong on him. He pulled his coat on and put his headphones back into the pocket.

He looked over the valley looking for an obvious sign, of where it would be at. He saw what looked like a dragon ripping and tearing through the forest.

Nero sighed as he observed the large demon, "why couldn't it have been a little closer?" He groaned as he ran towards the creature, it wasn't far away from where he was resting.

Once he was close enough he pulled Blue Rose out and charged up the shot.

"Hey shit-for-brains! Are you hungry?!" Nero yelled out at the demon, while pulling the trigger.

The shot tore a hole through the creatures wing, its ability to fly was definitely compromised. Nero was close enough to get a better look at the thing.

It had four wings, with black scales that ran along them. While the skin glowed a dark purple color, while it was dark out the creature definitely provided enough light to see it. The eyes glowed a light purple color while it breathed a sort of fog from its mouth. It's teeth grew so long they were hanging out of its mouth. The demons needle-like tail flicked behind it while it watched his movements, it had a sort of intelligence in its motions. The demon didn't rush him like a wild animal once he shot it, they were both observing one another. The demon four legs that each sported a set of wickedly sharp talons, they were just as thick as Nero's body.

"So can you talk, or am I going to be doing the talking for the both of us?!" Nero asked, keeping Blue Rose locked on the demon.

"You smell of Sparda the traitor, yet the scent is faint," the demon growled out, it's voice sounded like gravel thrown in a blender. "What are you? You smell of human, yet not at the same time?"

"I'm the guy that's going to kill you." Nero said calmly, keeping Blue Rose at the ready as he and the demon addressed one another. "But, before we do that, how about we introduce ourselves? I'll start us off, the names Nero!"

"I have no name, but others of my kind are called Daemon Tempus."

"I'll call you Temp for short," Nero raised the gun and pulled the trigger, the bullets rocketed forward and slammed into the demons eye, the bullets didn't destroy the eye. It must have some kind of protective covering over the eye.

The Demon responded back with a roar, as it launched a ball of purple energy at him. Nero threw himself out of the way and kept firing Blue Rose. Nero leaped in the air, while charging the gun. The uncharged shots were annoying it, but a charged shot wasn't going to get the same reaction.

The demon followed him, swiping at him with it's claws and trying to spear him with its tail. The demon growled in frustration as it kept trying to hit the demon hunter. The demon reared back it's head, it's throat glowing with energy.

Nero shot at the throat, the charged bullets biting into the neck and the following explosion exposing the meat of the throat. While the shot was damaging, the demon kept moving but it's ability to talk was more than likely destroyed with the hole in it's throat.

The demon launched itself at Nero in a frenzy, it's claws kicking up dirt as Nero dodged all of it's attacks. The demon's claws got stuck in the earth as it slammed them down at Nero.

Nero punched it in the snout with Devil Bringer, his arm glowed with energy as it slammed against the demon, Knocking it back with the force from the hit.

Nero pulled himself towards the demon with Devil Bringer, his spectral arm wrapping itself around the demon's mouth. Nero shot the demon with Blue Rose as he approached it.

Nero dropped in front of the demon and used the spectral arm to grip the demons throat. He raised it off the ground and smashed it against the ground, he jumped on it's back while it was stunned.

Nero wrapped his hands against the base of a wing and as he squeezed it he felt the scales breaking under his fist and the bone snapping. He pulled the wing out of it's body as the demon screeched in pain underneath him.

The demon roared as it shook him off, Nero leapt backwards and stood keeping Blue Rose trained on the creature while he charged a shot. The demon stared at him as fog, bled through the hole in it's throat. Nero shot Blue Rose, but as the bullets passed through the fog they never connected with the hole in it's throat.

The demon gurgled something that resembled a chuckle.

"What was that Asshole! I can't hear you, mind trying to clear your throat for me!" Nero yelled at the demon while he fired Blue Rose once again, this time the hit connected. The fog did something to the bullets, Nero realized as the demon roared. The fog billowing out in a large amount that quickly covered the field they were in.

Nero coughed as he breathed in the fog, "what the hell is this shit?!" Nero pulled Red Queen off his back and swung hard enough to blow the fog away. Nero felt his arm reacting to something, but he couldn't figure out what exactly. The fog didn't seem to be poisonous but why did his bullets not travel through the fog. Nero looked to the demon and saw purple energy flowing off it's body.

The demon used the distraction for what it was, it had charged some kind of attack in the short time he was distracted. The area they were in was soon covered by a thick purple dome, that Nero couldn't see through. They were trapped together in the field until one of them died, it was going to be the demon.

Nero sighed as he rushed the demon, swinging Red Queen and triggering exceed at the same time as the hit connected. He scored a deep bloody gash in the demons flank, once the blood met the air a rancid smell hit his nose.

The demon slashed it's forefront claws at him, Nero used Red Queen to block the hit and was pushed back with no significant damage being done to him.

"That all you got, I can take you with one arm behind my back!" Nero placed Red Queen on his back and put his left arm behind his back. "Come and get me, you overgrown lizard!"

The demon pounced at him, and moved to slam it's claws on top of him, Nero didn't move as the claws approached him.

Nero's right arm shot up and caught the claw in his grip, he smirked as he tightened his grip and yanked upwards. He pulled the claw out in a gush of blood that covered his coat, he tossed the claw behind him and followed up his attack with a uppercut to the jaw. The demon's head snapped up violently, as a loud cracking sounded when his fist connected.

The demon's tail swung at Nero, who blocked it with his forearm getting pushed back slightly. The demon retreated across the field and snarled at him, the noise sounded pitiful yet the demon kept moving.

The purple energy gathered around the demon as it's wounds healed slowly, Nero narrowed his eyes as he pulled Red Queen from his back. He revved up the exceed to the max quickly, before he charged the demon.

Red Queen sliced through the demon's scales with an angry hiss, parting he scales like a hot knife through butter.

The demon roared as only minor wounds healed, Nero focused on Devil Bringer willing his secret weapon to form.

Nero pulled Yamato from his arm in a flash, the blue shadow samurai forming behind him and mirroring his moves. Nero smirked as he charged Blue Rose, his summoned swords forming around him and swirled patiently waiting to follow the energy from Blue Rose.

With Yamato in his right and Blue Rose in his left he looked at the demon.

"Bang!" Nero fired Blue Rose and his summoned swords followed after the charged bullets. The bullets exploded against it's scales and the blades bit deep in the flesh and dug deep as they spun. The sound was similar to that of meat going in a blender.

The demon screeched in pain, while Nero walked calmly and fired off more summoned swords. The swords stabbing into the demon easily destroying parts of it's body. He fired the swords into it's legs, keeping them pinned in the ground and unable to escape from it's end.

The dome of purple energy that had been surrounding them disappeared, letting sunlight wash over them.

"Removing that dome won't save your life!" Nero kept approaching the demon, while adjusting his grip on Yamato. He placed more summoned swords keeping the limbs down, making sure to keep it still. The demon's three remaining wings flapped uselessly trying to escape it's oncoming demise. "I'm gonna clip your wings, since I can't have you running away from this!"

Nero sliced one wing off while the samurai cut the other one off, the last remaining wing kept beating.

"Man, you demons are pathetic! Always trying to run away, once you realize that I'm better than you!" Nero drew Blue Rose and blasted the remaining wing off it's body, "to be honest it's a little disappointing."

Nero sliced off the tail next, the Yamato's long reach aiding it in how it sliced through the thick tail in one swing.

"Any last words?" Nero asked as he positioned Yamato's point to be directly over the demon's eye.

"You'll never return home." The demon wheezed out, trying to sound imposing.

"Sure pal, whatever you say." Nero plunged the blade down through it's eye and into it's brain, killing the demon instantly.

Nero released his hold on the energy from his arm, allowing it to go back to normal. He sighed as his arm reabsorbed Yamato, Nero hopped down from the demon's corpse.

"It was night time just a few moments ago, what the hell happened?" Nero asked, while he looked around the clearing. There were a few things being in the clearing he definitely didn't remember seeing when he arrived to fight the demon. He saw more large trees and less smaller ones, there was an rusty cell tower fifty feet away from him and there was a giant military looking base built into the mountain he just came from. "I wasn't too sure about the first two, but I'm definitely sure about that last one! Am I still asleep?"

Nero pinched his left arm and felt the pain, he groaned as he looked at the sky and crossed his arms. "How did I miss all this shit, when I was on the mountain? Some sort of cloaking device that activates at night and turns off during the day? It may be a military base with some really high tech defenses or something?"

If it was a military base, that wouldn't be a good thing. He just used his powers in broad daylight and hopefully they didn't have cameras on him at the moment he arrived.

Click*

Nero sighed as he heard the tale-tell sign of someone turning the safety off on a gun. He slowly raised his hands over his head and turned around, standing there was a very pale soldier who looked very freaked out.

Nero looked at his get-up, it was very advanced armor set up. He noticed the one thing that prevented him from running away, a body cam. Even if he made it away from the soldier, they could issue a nation wide man hunt for him if he ran from the U.S. government. It would be better to explain himself and call Dante and Morrison, who had contacts in the government.

"Take me to your leader." Nero said while he lowered his hands and made sure to keep them far away from his weapons. He didn't want to make the already twitchy soldier shoot at him. 'I've always wanted to say something like that!' Nero thought with a smirk on his face and watching as the soldier radioed in back up.

—-DL—- (Cameron's POV)

Her day started out normally, first she fell from her top bunk, after one of her teammates woke her up, and smacked against the floor. She was lucky that she was wearing her suit which cushioned the fall. . . kinda. They ate breakfast together, while she asked them questions about their lives before coming to be part of the Gen:lock unit. The team wasn't very forthcoming with details leaving things at the bare minimum and avoiding tough questions.

She met up with Doctor Weller, soon after and he went over the basics of the Gen:lock operating system. She was learning all that in tandem with how to actually fight in her Holon.

The only thing different about today was the chore that was assigned to her. She was recommended watching the security cameras, by the Doctor who said "having experience in all manners of different fields is not a bad thing, it can only be a boon." She sighed as she kept on moving, Nugget siting on her shoulder like usual as the two of them moved down the hall.

'Well, I think that's a bunch of bullshit! He probably didn't want to do it himself, he wants to stay coped up in his lab all day.' Cammie thought to herself, while walking down the hallway towards the security room. She was greeted by the other members of the vanguard, they weren't the friendliest bunch but they were cordial at least. They didn't really trust her and the other members of the Gen:lock unit, they haven't seen us in a mission yet. Cammie sighed as she kept moving down the hall, her mechanical rabbit ears drooping.

The security room's door opened once she got close enough, the ID codes really gave a large amount of access around the base. She walked into the room and headed straight for the large chair that was facing a monitor. She plopped down in the chair as she looked over the camera positions, there was one everywhere in the base.

There was even one in Doctor Weller's lab, "that sneaky bastard! He shoved camera duty on me to stay and work in the lab. He can't do that just because I'm his apprentice, a boon my ass!' She exclaimed while crossing her arms. The doctor didn't even look the least bit guilty, he looked at the camera and waved at her. Cammie scoffed and focused her attention on the other monitors, they were placed in random places around the base. The coverage range was insane, the vanguard had every possible location outside bugged with millions of different cameras that were set to turn on once motion was detected.

Cammie sighed and examined the cameras around the base, looking to find the other members of the team. She found Valentina, Kazu and Yasamin, they were in the training yard, Valentina and Kazu were getting beaten up by the instructors in hand-to-hand combat. Yasamin was helping them out by giving them pointers and other tips and tricks. Cammie sighed, she didn't have the whole CQC thing covered, she wasn't a clone of the boss like solid reptile, so she wasn't a prodigy.

She gave a light snicker at her reference, but she was the only one who played video games still around here. So she was alone in her references and stuck on camera duty. She couldn't find Chase in the camera's at all, so he could have been resting in his tank.

"Sup Cammie." Said a voice behind her, which caused Cammie to jump out of the seat and into a sloppy combat stance.

She dropped the stance as she saw who it was, "Jesus, Chase! You can't be doin' that shite to people! You could have given me a heart attack! There should be a more noticeable noise when someone projects themselves into a room with only one person in it!"

Chase gave a small apologetic smile, "sorry that wasn't my intention. I was just coming to check up on you. The doctor told me that he shoved you into watching the security cameras. You also have a point about the noise thing, not many people can notice it."

"Oh, so he admits it does he! Imma give him a piece of my mind later! Also, your goddamned right about me having a point!"

"We already give him a piece of our mind, well technically our whole mind but you get the point." Chase smirked, while he crossed his arm over his chest.

"Oi, don't be a smart ass." Cammie groaned while she got back in the chair. "How long do I have to sit here?"

"Only until something happens or someone comes to take your place."

"When does someone come to take my place?"

"In," Chase looked thoughtful for a moment. "Two hours, I've got someone coming to take your place."

"Who?"

"Well, remember who shoved you into this?"

"No way, you changed the duty roster and put the doctor's name in the next slot!"

"Oh, yeah. He is the one who said that he can't make others do something he was supposed to do." Chase chuckled as he walked up to stand next Cammie as she looked over the cameras. He put his arm on the chair, only for it to go through the chair. He then adjusted it to make it look like he was leaning on the chair. "I'll keep you company for a little while, since I've got an hour til Holon training anyway."

"Nah, no need to stay here with me. Why don't you go and check up on Miranda, I think you and her should sort out your problems." Cammie said while looking over the cameras, "besides, I've got Nugget to keep me company!" She picked up the small robotic creature off her shoulder and held him up for Chase to see.

"Ha, okay then. I'll see you later Cammie." Chase said, giving a small wave as he projected to a different area of the base.

Cammie placed Nugget down on the desk and gave him a pet, while she looked at the cameras. She spotted Chase and Miranda talking down in the hanger, Cammie smiled to herself. It was a step in the right direction, Chase had to talk to her and Miranda couldn't keep avoiding someone who could project himself anywhere in order to find her.

Cammie's attention was pulled away by one of the forest camera's flickering to life and immediately taking up the whole monitor, it was sector three's camera. Cammie could only stare and rub her eyes at the scene in front of her.

It was a young man with platinum blonde hair, a long dark blue overcoat, a wicked sword on his back but that wasn't the only thing. He had blue glow surrounding him and some sort of shadow that was over his shoulder. The shadow looked like a samurai but it was weird, it had horns and one giant sword in its left hand.

The other thing that was in the clearing was a weird dragon like creature that was pinned to the ground by weird blue blades. The man was saying something while he walked closer to the creature, and to Cammie surprise he summoned those blades out of thin air and impaled them into the creatures legs. He moved his right arm to send the blades forward and there was a katana in his right hand, which was some weird form of armor. It looked to have a bioluminescent component to the armor and it glowed a deep blue while he summoned the blades.

Was it some kind of Nanotech, it appeared out of nowhere but there were none of the signs that it was Nanotech. The blade had a light blue look and was completely see through, was it connected to the armor that covered his right arm. It had the same look as the blades and the shadow that was over his back.

The man and samurai cut off the creatures wings, one a piece for the two them. He said something else and used a large revolver to blast off the other wing. The creature writhed underneath him as he slashed it's tail off in one swing. He positioned the blade over the creatures eye and said something to it, while the creature looked to respond the man slammed the blade through it's eye. Cammie looked on in surprise as the sword in the man's hand disappeared and the energy surrounding him vanished. The man hopped off the thing and looked around the forest. She saw how his eyes widened as he looked around with varying stages of disbelief, he even pinched himself.

Cammie grabbed a radio, "is there anyone near sector three?!"

"Yeah, I am. What's up?"

"There is a unidentified person at the sector three camera, I need you to go there and bring him in!"

"Ok, you got it!"

"But be careful, he has some sort of Nanotechnology. He might attack you."

She didn't get a reply, but she knew that he heard her as she saw that the guards body-cam flicked to life. She watched both camera feeds in order to keep the guard safe, the man kept on standing there looking towards the base in confusion.

The guard had activated his noise canceling boots, in order to sneak up on the intruder. She saw as he turned the safety off on his gun and the intruder turned around and smirked as he asked to be brought to their leader.

"Can whoever's in the security office meet with me and take the intruder to Colonel Marin?"

"Sure, bring him to Anvil's entrance. I'll be there to escort him to the Colonel." Cammie responded as she placed Nugget on her shoulder.

—-DL—-

Cammie waited at the entrance of the Anvil for the guard and the intruder to show up. The intruder walked without any type of restraints on his hands and his right arm still armored. She looked at the guard in exasperation as he just shrugged, not even keeping his gun trained on the man.

"Yo! You here to take me to the leader?" The man greeted Cammie with a smirk, he didn't seem very dangerous but she saw what he could do with that armor piece of his.

"Why are still armed?" Cammie asked, keeping herself far away enough should he make a move.

"Whatcha mean? I handed over my weapons to this guy," he pointed at the guard who was carrying a large sword and a revolver.

"What about the other sword and that armored arm?" She pointed at his arm, causing the smirk to drop off his face as he looked at her.

"Sorry, but I can't do that. This," he raised his arm for emphasis. "Is a part of my body, this is my right arm." The appendage glowed with a light blue glow and the man wasn't smiling in the least.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Cammie let out as she rushed in and grabbed his arm before he could react. "Is it some form of Nanotechnology, is this limb regenerated with Nano-machines giving you the ability to create weaponry from them. That is amazing, whoever built this must be a genius!" She poked and prodded at the arm, causing the man to sigh as he pulled it away from her.

""Woah! woah! Woah. You can look, but if you wanna touch you gotta cough up some cash!" The man laughed as he pulled down his sleeve, trying to cover his arm while smirking at her.

"Sorry, hehe!" Cammie scratched the back of her head, while the guard looked uncomfortable being there. "How much would I have to pay?"

The man's smirk disappeared while he looked serious for a moment. "I can't have anything less than thirty dollars, and that's including the discount."

"Discount? What for?" Cammie asked while observing how the man's arm fluxed between different shades of blue.

"Here you go," the soldier cut in before the man could answer and gave her the weapons to carry. Cammie grabbed them and gave them a once over, the sword looked to have some sort of engine strapped to it. The gun was a beautiful piece, it had a carving of a blue rose in the barrel with thorns running down the barrel.

"These are amazing!" Cammie looked at the man who had a small smile on his face.

"Yup those are my life-long companions. The sword is Red Queen, while the gun is Blue Rose."

"Did you create the weapons, . . .?" She would have said his name, but she didn't ask him for it yet. She left the space in their for a name however, hoping that he would say it himself.

"Nero and yeah I created the gun. I just modified the sword, it wasn't my design but I improved upon it." Nero told her while she lead them to the Colonel's office.

"I'm Cameron MacCloud but you can call me Cammie, it's nice to meet you and all that Nero but I have a question. What the hell were you doing out in the forest?"

"My job is all, someone paid me to do something so I did it. Now all I've got to do is head on home and collect my money."

"Where is your home?" Cameron asked genuinely curious and wanting to make conversation while she led him to the Colonel.

"It's in New York. I am going to be getting double, since the job he sent me on just got so much more complicated. I didn't expect to get caught by the U.S. military, but I'll let him do the explaining for me." Cammie, instantly cringed internally, he was from New York, the place the union attacked first.

Cammie was about to say something before she thought better of it. She'd let the Colonel deal with this, she didn't know what to think. He didn't seem like a union spy, he wouldn't have gotten caught using that weird Nanotech and he would have tried to escape once he got caught. That also didn't explain that creature he killed, he could be a union defector but he didn't have the accent for it or the bearing of a run-away soldier. He was completely relaxed as the two of them walked together, not on edge at all.

She didn't know what to make of Nero, who was cracking jokes and talking about weapon design with her.

—-DL—-(Nero's POV)

Nero sighed internally as they entered a office. There was a woman who was standing behind her desk looking out of the wind, and there was a strange looking man in the room as well. He was sitting down in a chair while sipping a cup of tea, he had a aura of calm surrounding him. He waved at Cammie and gave him a curious nod, while he just sat there waiting for the woman to speak. Nero was already getting bored so he pulled up a seat beside the man, who offered him a cup of tea without a word.

Nero shrugged and took the cup giving it a cautionary sip as he looked back at the girl who stood shock still at the door. Cammie made no move to leave the room, standing relaxed waiting for her presence to be acknowledged.

"I'm Dr. Weller, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Nero, nice to meet a doctor who isn't insane."

Dr. Weller looked offended for a moment, "who said, I wasn't insane."

Nero smirked as he looked at the doctor, he seemed to have a sense of humor. "Nah, I know that all doctor's have a screw or two loose in their heads."

"May I?" The doctor asked while he gestured at Nero's right arm, noticing the faint blue glow.

"Umm, I don't know about that. I don't feel comfortable with people touching and prodding me." Nero said while he sipped on the tea, it wasn't that bad in his book. He preferred coffee but he would take a anything over nothing.

"Of course, I wouldn't dare to exp- examine you against your will!"

"If I may speak Dr. Weller." The woman cut in, turning around to face them.

"I don't see why not, your in charge of the base after all Colonel Marin." The doctor said causing the woman to glare at him. She turned towards Nero, deciding to ignore the doctor's words.

"You have entered Military property without anyone noticing until you happened to trip one of the cameras." She pulled up a video screen out of thin air, Nero felt his eyes widen at the sight.

"How the hell'd you do that!?" Nero gestured at the video screen hovering in the air.

"Save your questions, I want my answer first." The woman said in a calm tone, while regarding Nero with a cautious eye. The Colonel walked to her desk and took a seat in her chair.

She paused the video at when he was using his Devil Trigger, a form that he and Dante could use in order to hurry along a fight.

"What type of technology are you using in order to have that amount of power." Colonel Marin asked while she looked at him for answers.

Nero raised his arm lazily, "I used my arm." He said with a flat voice, he couldn't deny or lie about anything. They had video evidence of his fuck-up, how the hell was he supposed to know about their being cameras in a forest.

"If we were to remove your arm could we acquire the same amount of power you exhibit here." She asked while eyeing his arm curiously.

Nero lowered his arm and hid it in his coat, "what's with you people!? I'm saying this is my arm! I was born with this arm, it's not a prosthetic! It is one hundred percent organic, shit!" Nero looked around the room, the doctor was eyeing him with interest, Cammie was looking at him with the same amount of interest while the woman had doubt in her eyes. "To answer your question, no you won't be able to use the same power as me. My arm can only be used to by me, I'm very attached to it at the moment so I'm afraid you can't have it."

"Fine," the video zoomed in on the demon he was fighting. "What is this creature then? Is it some form of bio-engineered weapon? Why were you fighting it?"

"Huh, I've heard a lot of things but not that one," Nero muttered to himself. That was the first time somebody explained it as that. "Nah, that there is a demon and I was paid to kill it. I gotta go and collect my money from my boss, he owes me double for the fucking drive out here! It was over two thousand miles to drive here and that was a bitch and a half, let me tell you!"

"Putting aside your language for now, where exactly did this creature come from?" The doctor asked with a small frown on his face, due to Nero's cursing. "I'm quite curious as to why we've no records of this."

"Well, doc it came from Hell, plain and simple."

"Who paid you to kill this "demon"?" The doc asked with a small amount of skepticism in his voice.

"Dante did, owner and proprietor of Devil May Cry, but technically Morrison pays us." Nero shrugged while he stood from the chair and walked over to the window. Nero looked out over the base, looking out in the yard, there were really impressive vehicles and mechs walking around. Nero stared at them, but he couldn't say anything yet. He hadn't given the colonel all her answers, and once they were given then he'd have his.

"Where is this business located at?" The doctor asked, his voice colored with intrigue.

"New York, the residential area." Nero said while he kept staring out the window.

"That isn't a funny joke, young man!" The colonel snarled, Nero looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"What the hell are you talking about? I answered your question, it's in New York!" Nero said while he looked at the others in the room.

Cammie looked at him with curiosity, Doctor. Weller observed him with a certain sadness in his eyes and the Colonel looked pissed and had her arms under her desk.

"New York was lost in an attack from the Union, there isn't anyone who can cross their borders." The colonel said while she raised a gun from underneath her desk, keeping it trained on his head. "I want the truth are a spy!?"

"What the fuck are you talking about!? I ain't no damn spy! I didn't even know this base was here and I would have left, if one of your people didn't bring me in!" Nero exclaimed while he stared at the Colonel. He wasn't particularly worried about the gun trained on his head, it wouldn't do shit to him.

"I want proof, show me something from your story that could be true." The colonel said, her eyes were cold with steely resolve. She wouldn't hesitate to shoot him.

"Fine, let me call Dante. He should be able to answer all your questions." Nero said while he slowly pulled his phone out his pocket. The eyes of the people in the room raised in confusion, Nero looked at them. "What the fuck you looking at?"

They said nothing as he dialed the number and placed the phone against his ear.

"Devil May Cry, how may I help you?" Answered an older woman's voice, Nero didn't recognize the voice.

"Hey is Dante around? I've got to ask him a favor."

The woman on the other end sucked in her breath in, at the sound of his voice.

"N-Nero, is that you?"

"Yeah, that's my name. Do I know you?"

"You don't recognize me, I want to be offended but I just can't believe I'm finally hearing you again Nero." The older woman sounded close to tears, while Nero just felt confused.

"Could you start making sense please, where the hell is Dante and who are you!?"

"Nero, it's me Patty, Patty Lowell."

"Bullshit, Patty's a sixteen year old girl. I want some goddamned answers! Where the fuck is Dante!?"

"I-I'm sorry Nero, Dante's gone. He vanished after he took a job, I don't know where he went but he spent so long looking for you."

Nero felt his blood run cold, "what are you talking about?"

"Nero, You've been gone for 56 years! Dante spent two years looking for you but he disappeared after he left to track down a lead. I am just glad you aren't dead, after so long I had given up hope but Trish and lady were always saying that you were alive. Where have you been Nero, you disappeared after your last job?"

"I-I don't know, I just finished the job. I don't understand what is happening, I was just up there in the shop four days ago. I killed the demon. . ." Nero trailed off as he came to an understanding.

The demon he fought, it wasn't poison that it used in it's attacks. It was using time, but his demon heritage provided him a defense from them. His bullets corroded away, but his sword didn't because of the special material it was made from. It would never decay or rust, no matter how much time passes. Red Queen and Blue Rose would be around for a long time.

The animal carcasses that were mentioned in the report, the demon didn't kill them with it's claws. It pushed their time ahead and killed them in the process, leaving them decayed in the forest with no visible markings. The dome it pulled up, it surrounded the two of them and did it's job.

"That son of a bitch! That's why it was so fucking smug, it pushed us through time! I wish I could bring that fucker back from the dead, so I can make it send me back!" Nero exclaimed as he covered his eyes with his arm. He was ignoring everyone else in the room, until he heard a meaningful cough that was trying to get his attention.

He looked up and saw that it was Cammie, who was trying her best to get his attention.

"Are you all right?"

Nero took a deep breath and nodded, "Patty, what happened in New York?"

"It was taken over, by a invading army. This wouldn't have happened if Dante were here, he could have taken down the entire invading force in a matter of minutes."

"Then how are we talking right now, are you in New York!?"

"No, I was evacuated. I opened up another shop in California and I kept the same number just in case. I'm glad I did, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten the good new that you're back!"

Nero looked around the room, and saw the questioning looks coming from the doctor and Colonel.

"I-I've got to go Patty, I'll call you back soon." Nero hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket with a deep sigh. He took slow deep breaths, while his arm flared a dark blue. It reacted to his emotions as well as demons.

"Would you care to explain, what happened?"

Nero groaned as he sat back in the chair next to the doctor, he was doing his best to keep his emotions suppressed until he had more time to deal with things.

"Where should I start?" He said, a tired sigh escaping from him.

"Explain how you are familiar with these creatures and why you can do what you do."

"Fine, but it will be a long story."

Every one in the room settled into their chairs getting prepared for a long story from him. The doctor pulled out a notebook and a pen, he was going to be taking notes apparently. Nero sighed as he tried to figure out where to start the story, he figured he might as well go over how he met Dante.

"It all started with an assassination of a priest by a crazy guy wearing a red trench coat."


End file.
